


medi's little drabbles and oneshots

by medithetic



Series: OC Drabbles [1]
Category: OCs - Fandom, Showtime TVI
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Gay, M/M, Multi, OC, coffee shop AU, one shots, what else do i add. LMFAO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medithetic/pseuds/medithetic
Summary: In which, Coffee Shop + College AU.
Relationships: Leonidas/Peaches (OC), OC - Relationship
Series: OC Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978051





	medi's little drabbles and oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> hiii its 3am hehehehe hi oscar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Coffee Shop + College AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii its 3am hehehehe hi oscar
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iD4dMdpNe_I  
> ^^^  
> play tht in the background for immersion
> 
> your welcome oscar >:))

_"Hey, the shop is really busy today, mind if I share this table with you?"_

"No, I don't mind," Leon said, moving his coffee closer to his side of the table, "You're always here doing your um..."

  
Peaches casually pulled up a chair, setting up his laptop aligned Leon, "Schoolwork." 

  
Leon clicked his tongue, "Ah, right. Silly me."

  
Peaches always had done his classwork for his classes in this very special coffee shop. There was always this nice caffeinated-bakey aroma whenever you entered, the jazz music that played among the speakers, and the constant chatter that he could easily tune out whenever he got nose-deep into his work. Although those were the most notable things that lingered within the shop he attended, it was deeper than that.

  
His dad always took him to this shop when he was little. After school, his dad would drive him so he could get his usual order, salted caramel, or a strawberry mocha frappe, or actually whatever nice and tasty seasonal drink they had in stock, and they'd hang out there for a while. Peaches would want to try the little pastries they had in the pastry window, pointing at everyone he wanted. His dad would say no, but would still buy one pastry for him just to keep him happy. And a little hot chocolate, of course. 

Since they went every day, his dad would buy him the next pastry Peaches considered trying. There were some he didn't like, like the disgusting durian macaroons which "tasted like poop", and one he liked which was the blueberry muffins. The two became regulars when Peaches was a kid, and there would be a third occasion. Peaches had two dads, but both were distinctively different and polar opposites when it came to looks. The whole family shared one chaotic brain cell, however.

Leonidas was an exchange student from Britain whom Peaches met in highschool. Although Leon ridiculed Peaches' strange name which was their first encounter, they got along pretty well. There was not much to say about the two's bond, except that they were good, close friends who had each other arm-in-arm. 

The brit also had a sister, by the name of Charlie. She had already graduated and moved away to New York with her girlfriend. The girl was nice, just like his mom. Leon's mother, Rose, was a single mother who had raised the two on their own after the passing of their father who had died when Leon was 2, and Charlie was 6. There was nothing notable about him, but all the two knew he was a good father and a loving partner to their mom.

Leon stayed in Los Angeles for Highschool initially but seemed to change his mind and settle here for college. Peaches still didn't know the reason why, but he was glad his friend didn't move back to Britain. 

"How's psychology going?" Peaches asked him, still grabbing out his pencil case from his bag. 

"Alright," Leon said, "Could be better..." he grumbled.

The blue-haired boy put his stationary down next to his laptop, setting it all up neat and tidy for him to study. It was too tidy for him since his personality always makes him get out of hand sometimes. 

"Whuh? What's wrong?"

"I just think it's too much to learn. It's a lot of terms." Leon cringed, but still clicked for the next page on the screen that was assigned to him by his professor."It's nice to know, but, you did say I'm dumb as hell even if this is my 3rd year of being a psychology major."

"I thought you took criminology."

"That's my minor, Peaches."

Peaches paused, before nodding, "Oh..." he simply acknowledged.

Leon sighed, putting his mouse down and tiredly crossing his arms. He slacked his back a bit against the chair, tiredly. Peaches glanced up at him while typing at his computer, pretending not to care as much. But in reality, he wanted to get up and massage his shoulders to relieve him from whatever's stressing him. But, he thought, " _that would be too obvious_."

Leon angrily grunted, and slowly got up from his chair, looking tense. 

"I'll be back. Gonna go and get in line to grab another mocha. Want anything?"

"No, no. I'm okay." Peaches said hastily.

Leon looked at him for a few seconds in case he wanted to change his mind, but then shrugged and turned when he just saw him resuming his fair share of work.

Once Leon had turned away, Peaches immediately became mentally stressed. 

He sat back, tapping and shaking his leg against the wooden floor of the cafe. He hoped that the mood that Leon was suddenly in wasn't impacted because of his little misconception a few minutes ago. Did he say something wrong? Should he have said nothing instead? It was difficult for him to process this. He just stared blankly at his screen and trying to keep his cool.

In just seconds, there was a drip. And then another, and then another. It started to rain.

Peaches gasped, looking among the glass that separated him from the outside world and that kept him dry. It kept his mind off of the mental event just seconds ago, which was great. And the rain was nice, too. 

He sighed in relief, and just looked out the window to see people walking on the sidewalks pulling out their umbrellas or running for the nearest cover. He thought it was funny to see people rush for dryness, but even funnier to see if someone tripped and ate shit in the rain. After all, you kind of deserved it if you didn't notice the obvious cloudy sky above you.

Maybe he overreacted to the situation before. Maybe it was nothing, and maybe he just acquired that stressed tone due to his studies. He did seem stressed before he walked in, anyway.

He looked at Leon who was now at the cashier, ordering his drink. The boy kind of mentally wished he asked for one now, too. Oh well, you know?

  
Shortly after a few minutes, Leon got his... two coffees? 

  
"I ordered an extra mocha for you. A little whip cream inside, since I know you like that stuff." Leon said sweetly and handing it gently into Peaches' hands.

  
Peaches gasped, jumping happily at the sight, "Thank you!" he exclaimed, and sipped. He smiled at the warmth and sweetness of the beverage his friend had gotten him.  
Leon smiled in response to Peaches' reaction. 

  
He looked out, taking note of the now, rainy day. He set his coffee down to check the weather app on his phone, and to his surprise, it'd rain all day. He grumbled, knowing that he should've left the house with an umbrella, instead of his just grey college hood he wore often. He didn't know it would rain this long and would get harder throughout the day, and it's only 4PM!

  
"I forgot my umbrella..." Leon said, resting his cheek on his palm with his elbow propped on the wooden table they shared.

  
"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and I was thinking I could share yours when we leave together??"

Peaches tried his best not to blush and stutter at the thought of them walking together under one umbrella. Although it was just one of his fantasies, it was still a step closer to him and Leon.

  
"Wouldn't it be weird, though?" he asked, just to make sure.

  
Leon sipped his drink, furrowing an eyebrow at Peaches, "Why would it be weird?" he set it down. "We're just sharing an umbrella, and I don't mind as long as it's with you."

  
Peaches opened his mouth to retort but smiled instead. 

  
"If you insist."


End file.
